Doesn't It Bother You?
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Serena has something on her mind thats been bothering her since she went shopping with Dan. Dan x Serena


Serena glanced at her boyfriend as they walked down the streets of the Upper East Side.

He saw her looking at him and smiled.

"Dan, we need to talk."

His brow furrowed when she said these words. '_Is she breaking up with me?'_ Was the first thought in his mind. On the inside he started panicking but on the outside he stayed cool.

"What's up?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

_'Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap'_ was what was going through his mind.

"Your place or the loft."

"Which one is more private."

"The loft?"

Serena flagged down a taxi and they were on their way to Brooklyn. During the ride, Dan saw that Serena kept giving him quick, nervous glances.

Dan smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. He was about to say something when the taxi came to a stop and the driver turned around for his money.

Serena paid the driver and stepped out. Dan quickly followed her.

As soon as they were in his room, Serena closed the door and flopped on Dan's bed.

He sat down next to her. "What's on your mind?"

She sat up and sighed. "Dan, when we go out shopping, guys look at me. Most of the time. Doesn't that bother you?"

Dan gave a inaudible sigh of relief. '_God, I thought something bad had happened'. _He wrapped an arm around Serena's waist. "Do you want it to bother me?"

Serena closed her eyes and leaned against Dan. "I don't know. Whenever I was with someone and they caught another guy staring at me, they would usually bet them up. But you don't. And I don't know why."

Dan placed a kiss on her temple and smiled. "I know that it should bother me, and it does a little."

Serena looked down. "I don't want you to think that I'm acting like a bitch that needs everyones attention."

Dan's head suddenly snapped up. He lifted her chin up gently.

"Don't call yourself that. You'll never be like to me. Ever. And, there's a reason I'm not really bothered by guys staring at you. Well a couple of reasons."

Serena waited for Dan to tell her but no answer came. "Well are you gonna tell me or am I just gonna sit here waiting for the rest of my life?"

Dan let out a laugh and leaned back against some pillows as Serena did the same.

"Alright, alright. Well the reason why guys staring at you doesn't bother me is because two years ago, that was me. Me, gazing at the one person I'd never be able to date because she was gorgeous and belonged on the Upper East Side."

Serena looked at Dan. "You could've had a chance with me...if I wasn't so drunk all the time."

Dan managed a small smile and continued. "I don't mind because I'm the person you say, "I love you," to. I'm the person who sees your face light up when I give you one of my stories to read. I'm the one who managed to get the approval of your mom and brother. I'm the one who sees you at 3 in the morning with your hair all messed up, with no makeup on and still think you're the most gorgeous woman to walk to the earth. I'm the person who got to see your face light up when I got you Penny. And I hope no one will take that away from me."

With every word, Serena could feel herself turn to mush. She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm not done yet, Serena."

"Right," blushed Serena as she pulled away from Dan.

"Hey! That doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me!"

"Just finish, Dan."

"Fine. I'm not jealous because they're not the ones with you in their arms, I am."

Serena beamed at Dan. "You are so sweet. Why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know, but we have each other now and that's whats important."

Serena glanced at her phone and groaned. "I'm really sorry, Dan. As much as I would love to continue our make out session, I promised my mom I'd be home by 5:30. Apparently some dinner with Bart."

Dan chuckled. "You always have to be somewhere, don't you Serena?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Call me tonight?"

"Why don't you pop in and stay the night. I'm sure my dad will say yes, he loves you."

"Alright, alright. I'll convince my mom, but I really have to go."

They shared a brief kiss before Serena walked to the door. She blew a kiss at him. "Call me."

"I will."

"Okay, bye."

As Dan sank into his armchair, he realized Serena was the balance in his life. To make sure he didn't get too boring. And that he loved her more that anything in the world. Everything in his world would be perfect as long as he was hers and she was his.


End file.
